the_shoc_scurg_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
The Orcs are a highly primitive and warlike race of barbarians and raiders that occupy some of the Southern Hemisphere of the Shoc Scurg World. The term "Greenskins" can also be used to refer to them. The word Greenskins is a common collective description used by many civilized nations to refer to the forces of the Orcs and Goblins and other biologically related races. The broadest division is between the Orcs, who are strong, brutish, and savage warriors, and the Goblins, who are smaller and weaker, but cunning and conniving creatures. The Greenskins are considered by many to be the scourge of all civilization. These tribal warriors are violent in their tendency, raiding ceaselessly, carrying war and barbarism to all corners of the known World. Time and again, hordes of Greenskins would arise without warning and lay a great swath of destruction that has no direction or purpose other than simple violence. Indeed, the Greenskin race's single motive is violence, an ever increasing mass of warfare that has the potential to dominate and cover the entire World in a seething green tide. However, the Orcs tendency for warfare has created a division within their society that has ensured their race shall never reach such heights. Since the dawn of their history, the Orcs have been plagued by a never-ending series of strife and civil war that has consumed millions of their own kind, for such is their tendency for warfare that tribes have been known to fight each other just as much as they fight the other civilized races of the World. Though such a disunion would often spell the doom of their race, such are the Orcs adept ability to both survive and thrive in the most harshest of environments, that the Orcs can never truly be exterminated from the face of this earth. Without the proper knowledge or unity to progress past even the most basic foundations for a civilization, the Orcs cannot amount to anything better than primitive savages living within scattered tribal societies. Brief History The Greenskin race arrived in the world at some unknown point in the World's pre-history. Ever since then, the Greenskins have spread to become an ever present and belligerent enemy of the other races. So primitive and backwards were the Greenskins during the earlier years of their existence that the only sensible record of their history will always be kept by the very nations that they have attacked and conquered. The first records of their existence was written and kept by the Dwarves. The Great Migration At around an unspecific point of time, the Greenskin race has grown considerably in numbers and have since occupied a large stretch of territory within the Northern Hemisphere of the World, with little to no records detailing it's exact location. What was certain was that in an age lost to time, a great cataclysm rippled through the very foundations of the World. Great tremors rocked the mountains like the banging of thunder, massive tidal waves rose from the sea and crashed against the coast, and finally, long dormant volcanoes erupted within the East and the lands was scarred for all eternity by geysers, lava, and earthquakes. Dislodged from their original homelands by the volcanic activity, the Greenskin race was forced to migrate towards the South-West. As this mighty migration moved out of the North, the petty tribal kingdoms of Mankind rose up to face their savage assault. However, the Humans couldn't match their bronze swords with the Orc's iron cleavers, and were beaten down time and again. Battered and broken, the tribes of Mankind were also forced into a mass exodus to the to the East, hoping to enter into safety over the Worlds Edge Mountains. Like a green tide, the Orc hordes swept unopposed in their rampage until finally, they as well reached the foothills of the Great Dwarf Mountains. Upon those distant peaks, the Greenskins fell upon the ancient and once powerful civilization of the Dwarf race. Attacking from above and below, the Orcs surged through the broken battlements of their once mighty Holds and killed all in their path. Thus began a time of warfare that the Humans and Dwarf have appropriately named the Goblin Wars -- for the Goblins were the most numerous of the Greenskin invaders at that point in time. The Goblin Wars The first attack came just after the Humans had reached the Far East. Unidentified enemies infiltrated the Dwarfs underground networks in uncountable numbers, and soon outposts and small strongholds came under attack. With the walls and gates of their once formidable fortress now cracked open by the earthquakes, the scattered Dwarfs quickly became outnumbered and overrun. The first to fall from this massive onslaught was the Dwarf stronghold of Khagh Uluhm. Taking advantage of the chaos, a wave of Night Goblin tribes emerged within the very centre of the city, taking the Dwarfs of Khagh Uluhm completely by surprise. Using their speed and overwhelming numbers, the Night Goblins took level after level from the Dwarfs. Defiant to the last, knots of warriors and militia rose up to meet the invaders back to back, attempting to hold the Night Goblins off in key locations until the population could evacuate. The King of Khagh Uluhm, King Thedeac Dragongrog of the Dragongrog Clan lead a counter-attack that gave enough time for the women and children to evacuate. With all of the population accounted for, the King ordered his people to finally abandon the city and make their journey towards the strongholds of Nar Faldihr and Barndarom. King Dragongrog never made it, for he valiantly closed the tunnels behind him as the enemy began their final decisive assault. With the enemies controlling both the surface and the underground tunnels, communication between the holds were lost. The next attack upon the Dwarfs came upon the mineral-rich stronghold of Hankahldur. Known famously for having the largest deposits of Fefrite in the entire world, when the great earthquakes struck, the lower workings of the stronghold became flooded by Drovems Basin. Without any warning, Vermintide expeditionary armies coming from the city of Scratchling attacked the lower workings while an army of Orcs besiege the city from above. Caught between two massive armies, the Dwarfs stood little chance. Despite the stout defences erected by the Dwarfs, after nearly a single year of constant fighting, the city of Hankahldur was inevitably taken. Most of the stubborn population fought to the bitter end, with only a handful of clans managing to evacuate and reach the safety of its sister-hold, Barndarom. After the fall of Hankahldur, a series of defeats were further inflicted upon the Dwarfs at many different locations within their lands. Columns of smoke rose high above the peaks as surface settlements and mines were put to the torch. Refugees that survived the attacks attempted to cross the mountain passes to reach the other holds, but these places were clogged with enemy armies streaming into Dwarf territory like a flood. As the war escalated, the Underway became a warzone between armies of Night Goblins and Vermintide seeking to control the underground tunnel-highway as their own. To the south, the mines of Gurarum was sacked by an army of Orcs, driving the Dwarfs out of the resource-rich region known as the Gnyth Heights. The Gold and Brimstone mines of Dalbor were also taken by a host of Night Goblins of the Red Eye Tribe. After being besieged for several decades, the strongholds of the Wukx Slopes were lost to the Orcs as well. In time, the entire eastern half of the dwarfs land was lost to the Greenskins. In a short amount of time, the Dwarfs eventually lost three more major strongholds in the span of fifty years. Kelgari, the second strongest mountain Kingdom of the Dwarfs fell to the Greenskins in -1789. Vem Kuldor was stormed and sacked by an Orc army in -1754, only to be forced out as a Dragon delved into the tunnels and claimed the hold as his own. Khirndor was attacked and captured by the Orcs the very same year, eventually becoming the new Greenskin fortress of Uddadziz. After nearly a thousand years, the Goblin Wars was nearing its end, and should the Dwarfs not stop the Greenskins soon, nothing would stop them from conquering the whole of the Dwarf lands.